pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Psyduck
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=043 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=059 |dexalola= / |evointo=Golduck |gen=Generation I |species=Duck Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |type=Water |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=43.2 lbs. |metweight=19.6 kg |ability=Damp Cloud Nine |dw=Swift Swim |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Psyduck (Japanese: コダック Kodakku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Psyduck is a medium-sized, yellow duck Pokémon. Only the feet and bill are tan. The other body parts are all yellow. Psyduck has three black hairs on top of its head, and its hands are always on its head due to its constant headache. Behavior Psyduck always hold their heads due to the fact that they have a near-constant headache. This makes them seem like they are stupid, when in fact they are quite clever and wily. Natural abilities Psyduck can have either the ability Damp or Cloud Nine. Damp is an ability that will prevent the opponent from self destructing, while Cloud Nine prevents the effects of weather. It suffers from a constant headache. From time to time, it's headache causes it psychic abilities to increase tenfold. Evolution Psyduck evolves into Golduck at level 33. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Seel, Dewgong, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 054 front.png |yspr = Y 054 front.png |grnspr = GR 054 front.png |Iback = PsyduckGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 054 front.png |gldsprs = G Shiny 054 front.png |slvspr = S 054 front.png |slvsprs = S Shiny 054 front.png |cryspr = C 054 front.gif |crysprs = Psyduck Crystal Shiny.gif |IIback = II 054 back.png |IIbacks = II 054 back Shiny.png |rbysapspr = RS 054 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS shiny front.png |emeraldspr = E 054 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E Shiny 054.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 054 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG Shiny 054 front.png |IIIback = III 054 back.png |IIIbacks = III Shiny 054 back.png |dpspr = DP 054 front.png |dpsprs = DP054 Shiny front.png |ptspr = Pt 054 front.png |ptsprs = Pt Shiny 054 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 054 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS Shiny 054 front.png |IVback = IV 054 back.png |IVbacks = IV Shiny 054 back.png |bwspr = Psyduck BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Psyduck BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Psyduck XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Psyduck XY.gif |orasspr = Psyduck XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Psyduck XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |pogo = Psyduck-GO.png}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Misty owns a Psyduck, who often pops out of its Poké Ball at unwanted times. *Misty's Psyduck *Lucy's Psyduck Trivia * Despite having psychic powers and its name having psychic a part of it, Psyduck isn't a -type. * Despite having "duck" in its name, it is based on a platypus. * Psyduck and its evolution Golduck are the only Pokémon to have Cloud Nine as an ability and not have it as their hidden ability. * Junichi Masuda revealed that Psyduck was considered for the role in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! instead of Eevee, but was not chosen because it was the same color as Pikachu. Origin Psyduck is based on a platypus. Name origin Psyduck's name is a combination of the words "psychic" and "duck". Its Japanese name can be taken to mean "small duck". Gallery 054Psyduck_OS_anime.png 054Psyduck_AG_anime.png 054Psyduck_Dream.png 054Psyduck_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 054Psyduck_Pokemon_Stadium.png 054Psyduck Pokemon Colosseum.png 054Psyduck_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 054Psyduck Pokémon HOME.png Psyduck-GO.png Psyduck GO Shiny.png es:Psyduck ca:Psyduck pl:Psyduck ko:고라파덕 (포켓몬) no:Psyduck de:Enton Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Great Marsh Pokémon